What could happen
by MysticJaden
Summary: Zuko and Toph meet through their friends and spend a day in a bar. Modern Age, LEMON warning, Zuko/Toph, slight Azula/Katara and Sokka/Suki.


I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Sadly :(

Zuko shrugged and almost threw the tray with the plastic plates on the counter.

"Have an enjoyable meal." He said in an utmost bored tone. "Next."

The overly fat woman with a maniacal grin on her face left. Zuko sighed deeply and massaged his temples. He was on his last day in KFC and he was a nervous wreck. He just couldn't bare the fat women here who seemed to regard the restaurant as second home.

'_Talk about chicken being vegetarian food. My ass it is.' _he cursed inwardly.

Zuko Kaen was a twenty-two years old University student who learned Psychology. He had a part time job in his Uncle's tea shop but now he had to leave it to assist his sister, Azula.

Azula Kaen was a twenty-one years old girl who never got into University. That may have been because she was a mental case.

The Kaen family was a troubled one indeed. It all started with Azulon's death. Zuko's grandfather died in cancer and on his deathbed his two sons, Ozai, Zuko's father and Iroh comforted him. But only one had clear intentions.

Ozai Kaen was always a power hungry mongrel who wanted to kick his elder brother out of the large corporation Azulon made. The conglomerate had to have only one as head and in Azulon's will only Iroh's name was present. The man never wanted to have anything with large businesses whatsoever so he gave it up to Ozai who after he got what he wanted, kicked his two children, Zuko and Azula, out. Their mother died when she gave birth to Azula.

Iroh, who was good hearted enough, took them in without a word. Soon the Kaen Corp. went on a downfall and got bankrupt a year later. Ozai showed up at Iroh's house with an empty bottle of vodka, swinging it like a weapon, yelling things the kids never should have heard. Apparently Iroh had to call the police to get Ozai away from the terrified children.

The memory seemed to stuck into Azula's mind, driving her insane. She attempted to kill her Uncle and brother many times before she was locked up in a mind institute. For almost eight years she was there and tried to kill herself many times.

Then it happened. Zuko was a newbie in High school when it made up a program: the students should be volunteers in some hospitals. It was a girl, Katara, his classmate, who found Azula. She had to bath her and talk to her for hours as her job but it soon became a pleasant memory for both of them.

Katara Mizu was one of those naive, 'I'll help you no matter what' mother hens like his Uncle was. She saw it her mission to help Azula back to normalcy.

It was Zuko's last year in High school when Azula emerged from the hospital hand-in-hand with Katara. They got together and apparently it was powerful enough to last. The mind institute got her a small job in KFC to be in a social environment and to work. She did for some years and now she asked Katara's hand in marriage and she accepted. So now Zuko was here to replace his sister while she made her plans. Their wedding was scheduled for Saturday and it was finally Friday. Tomorrow...

"Ummm... a barbecue chicken menu please." came the voice. Zuko shook his head to clear his mind.

The next customer was someone he never seen here before. The young girl was much shorter than he was, with pitch black hair in a bun and with large green eyes. It seemed she favoured the colour green. Her jeans were dark green and she had a bright verdant top with a white unbuttoned shirt. Her round glasses were high on her nose while she stared at him.

Zuko turned towards the kitchens and shouted the order. He faced her, smiling.

"Anything else? Some drink maybe?" he asked. He at least tried to look happy. For this girl, he even forced out a smile.

"What do you suggest?" she asked with a half grin. Her eyes were shining with playful intent as she leaned on the counter. _'Is she flirting with me?' _Zuko mused, surprised. _'Well, I'm not one to lose a battle!'_

"That depends on your tastes." her smile widened.

"I would like something bitter." she bit her lip. Zuko inhaled deeply. _'She's serious. Damn.'_

"Tonic water, perhaps?"

"Perfect."

"Jim add some Kinley tonic to the barbecue!" Zuko shouted towards the kitchens. It took him little time to get to know the crew here and he sure thought they are a good bunch.

"Never saw you here before." the girl said. "Your name?" Zuko smirked.

"Ladies first." he laughed at her mock pout.

"I'm Toph Beifong." she said and let Zuko shake her hand.

"Zuko Kaen." the girl paused for a sec.

"Hmm... that name's familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Zuko tried to remember but the only thing in his mind was: I would definitely remember someone like her.

"I don't think so."

"Shame." was all Toph said. Zuko turned and saw her order on the plates and boxes and set them on the tray. He was much more careful than the guests before.

"Thanks." she said and laid a large pile of money on the counter. Zuko opened the cash register to get the change but Toph just waved it off.

"You're cute." she said as it would be enough reason to leave almost 200$ worth of tip. She held her tray and walked off towards one of the tables. Zuko shook his head and pocketed his huge tip with a smirk.

'_Girls these days. Everything is about money...'_

*

Zuko got up grudgingly and rubbed his eyes. It was half past six and he was already up?

The boy shrugged and slowly made his way towards the bathroom, hoping that no one will occupy it. Zuko lived with his cousin Ty Lee and her girlfriend Mai. He was really close to her because she was his only relative from his mother's side. The three of them lived peacefully enough, not counting the numerous times he walked in on Ty Lee or Mai... or both of them at the same time.

They had to get ready soon because the wedding began at ten in the morning, sharp. He smirked when he thought about Azula. Zuko suspected that she was wide awake all night along with Katara and made some last minute plans.

He slowly brushed his teeth while combing his shoulder length brown hair. He had to cut it, he knew, but he had no time, nor the energy to do it himself and he didn't trust Ty Lee with a scissor. Mai would probably just 'look' at him and turn away, acting as if he never spoke. She didn't hate him, she was like that with everyone except his bubbling, laughing cousin.

Zuko splashed some hot water on his face as an attempt to wake himself up and it miraculously worked. He walked back to his wardrobe and pulled out black jeans and a red shirt. While he clothed his mind was racing.

The girl from yesterday burnt deeply into his mind. She was cute, playful and full of energy yet not so annoying as Ty Lee or Katara's little cousin, Aang. He still marvelled at how much he learned about her in a matter of minutes.

Toph Beifong, that was her name. He might ask around to find her. She was interesting.

Zuko grabbed his suit from the wardrobe and looked at it, trying to find some dust on it but it was perfectly spotless. He sighed.

'_Let's get this over with.' _

*

Zuko fidgeted in the warm suit. He hated them, simply loathed every single one of them. Not only did he sweat like an animal, he felt utterly uncomfortable. He and Katara's elder brother Sokka were waiting at the doors of the chambers the girls were getting ready in.

Azula originally asked Iroh to accompany her to the alter but he refused, saying that Zuko was more than ample for the job. And since Katara and Sokka despised their parents who were living in South America, the brown skinned girl asked her brother to do this for her.

Aang, the Mizu siblings' sixteen years old cousin was the one who held the rings. Ty Lee and Mai were... well the 'Best Men'.

When Zuko and Sokka arrived all of the girls were in the dressing room, obviously not caring about the 'One shall not see the other before the wedding' rule. Loud giggling was heard from the room and the boys just looked at each other.

"Remind me what we are doing here please." Zuko murmured and Sokka laughed nervously.

"Our sisters are having a wedding. We are supposed to be here." he smiled "Don't worry it's much worse on the inside. I still remember when I was in one of those rooms..."

Sokka had a beautiful wife, Suki. They met in High school and never let go of each other ever since.

"You veteran. I'm still new to this."

"Oh the day will come when..."

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Zuko warned with a raised finger. The brown skinned boy waved him off, laughing.

"It's not that bad... once you find the girl."

"Speaking of girls..." Zuko said with a small smirk. "I met this fine one at work yesterday."

"Oh?" Sokka raised a brow and had a knowing smile. "A girl eh? Sorry mate but for a bit I really thought you're gay. Never having a girlfriend after all..." Zuko playfully hit his friend's head.

"Idiot. 'Course I'm not."

"So tell me about her." Zuko leaned on the wall and crossed his arms.

"Not much to say. She was a customer and while the menu came up we talked a bit. Well, we were flirting." Sokka chuckled but Zuko fixed him with a glare. "I sensed this connection, ya know? Like we clicked somehow."

"So, number? Name? Something?"

"Toph Beifong. That's all."

Sokka held back a breath. Toph? _That_ Toph? Before he could say anything he was almost shoved off his feet by the opening door.

The girls almost skipped out of the room. Suki, Ty Lee and Mai all in black silk dresses, their makeup glittering. Zuko had to admit, all of them looked beautiful. Especially the two girls dressed in white bride's dresses. Katara's long brown hair was tied in a tight bun and she had the smallest amount of makeup on. Her shining blue eyes were smiling along with her thin lips. She was radiating happiness.

Azula looked stunning too. Her dress was less frilly than Katara's, it clung to her body beautifully. Her short brown hair was combed backwards, her golden eyes painted dark red just like her thick lips.

She walked calmly to her brother who looked at her nervously. They never were really close and maybe that is why Iroh refused and put him in his place. He tried to push Zuko and Azula together and he was succeeding wonderfully.

Azula smiled but without the crazed bloodlust Zuko remembered from his childhood.

"Brother." was all she said.

"Sister." he smiled and tried to look comforting. He really couldn't handle these kind of situations.

"Shall we?" she asked. Zuko looked around and to his surprise he saw no one on the corridor.

'_It's starting then.'_ he thought and lifted his hand for Azula to take, which she did.

The siblings walked to the large doors that lead to the church's main hall. Soft music poured out from it and they heard no chit-chat. When Zuko pushed the doors open every eye in the room turned to them. Azula fidgeted uncomfortably and gripped her brother's arm.

Everyone they knew were here. Almost fifty people but only one was real family: Iroh. The majority of the guests were from Katara's side. Friends, past classmates and new ones, colleagues, Suki's family and so on.

Zuko glanced towards his sister who with each slow step became more nervous. He knew if he won't say something she might chicken out.

"Nervous?" he asked and Azula just snorted quietly.

"You guessed?" Zuko sighed and smiled softly. He knew what he had to say.

"See her?" he indicated towards Katara with his head. Azula nodded and locked her eyes with her soon to be bride's.

"She loves you. Nothing will go wrong as long as you two are in love. You must seize this opportunity. It might never come back."

Azula looked at him and whispered a small "Thanks. I needed that."

They arrived at the altar and Zuko stepped to the right slowly making his way towards his seat. The priest begun his blessings and Zuko just tuned out. He looked around and watched the teary eyes of every woman in the hall. He snorted.

'_Some of them don't even know them.'_ he thought. _'Disgusting.' _

And then... he saw her.

Those bright emerald eyes he remembered so clearly. Their gazes locked and he felt his breathing stop.

"Toph?" he whispered. What was she doing here?

The girl smiled at him and waved. He waved back, still in shock. Sokka saw it and smirked.

"So you've seen her?" he said quietly. He had that all-knowing facial expression, that smug look Zuko hated.

"Explain." he ordered with as much force he could muster, whispering and all.

"She's Katara's classmate in the University. They even shared a room before she moved in with Azula." he explained.

Zuko forced himself not to gape.

"And you say it just now?"

"Hey, Suki almost broke my head when I tried to say something!"

"I pronounce you Wife and Wife! You may kiss the bride."

The boys turned back to their sisters sharing a soft kiss and then running off towards the exit. The mass of people followed, laughing and yelling happily. Without taking any picture at all (neither Azula nor Katara were the photo-maniac types and they had tons of pictures already) they jumped in the car Iroh bought them and drove off. Zuko stood on top of the stairs and watched them leave. He had a genuine smile on his face, one no one saw quite often.

"Fancy meeting you here KFC boy." came an all familiar voice from behind him.

"I could say the same."

Toph leaned on the church's gate and smirked.

"You from Goldeneye's branch?" she asked. Zuko just raised a brow in question. Then it clicked.

"Azula? Is that her nickname?" he asked. Toph winked.

"Sure you are. You have the same eyes. Brother?"

"Yes. You roomie?"

"Was, yes."

"And now?"

"Have some bitch. I do miss Katara. But hey, if she wants to leave, she leaves." Toph shrugged her shoulders and her hands slid into the pockets of her long green skirt. Zuko laughed.

"I don't really know her." he admitted with a bit of regret in his tone. "She looks nice. And Azula's happy. That's all I need." They shared a laugh.

The crowd slowly dispersed and they all walked off. Sokka waved to him and gave him a thumbs up before sitting into his BMW. He was driving Aang home before he and Suki will pack Azula and Katara's things and meet them at the airport. They were leaving for Australia for two weeks.

He had the weekend off before he had to go back to the University and to work. Two days... before the nightmare he called his life continued.

"So what now?" Toph asked, bringing him back to reality. Zuko shrugged.

"Dunno. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

*

"And then Sokka just placed a handful of nuts on the ground and said that that will be our dinner!"

Toph laughed so hard she almost fell out of her chair. She and Zuko were in a pub not far from the church. They spent more than two hours there and he had to admit he like her company. Toph was a good girl, a bit boyish in the humour regard but still cute nonetheless. They consumed a relatively large amount of alcohol but it seemed both of them held their liquor quite well. Their cheeks were red and Zuko started to feel tipsy, but after two full bottles of vodka that was understandable. Toph drank only one.

Zuko started to know her. He knew that she was in her first year and studied Literature. She was the heiress of the Beifong Corps. in China but she thought she'll refuse the nomination. She had an older brother Haru who tried to rape her once. The way she said it, without any anger or fear was a bit frightening. Maybe the vodka had something to do with it.

They talked about girlfriends and boyfriends for a bit. Zuko confessed that he had a small flick with Mai and Toph said that she had a boy named Jet. Toph cheated on him with a girl but not because she was a lesbian but because he was so bad a boyfriend she became that desperate.

They sat at the same table all day. Just talking. Laughing. Having a good time.

"You're a good company." Toph remarked as she downed another small glass of vodka. "I always drink guys under the table."

"Then you know some pathetic guys..."

"You have no idea. Here's Jet for example. I almost laughed my ass off when I saw his dick. It was so small..."

"You know I really don't care about..." Zuko tried but she didn't hear him.

"It just hung there... I couldn't even see it from the hair at first..."

"That's..." he tried again but to no avail.

"So tiny..."

"Toph!" Zuko used more force now and she stopped only to smirk and start again.

"Seen any Asian porn? My God those are tiny but still huge compared to..."

Zuko threw a napkin at her and she laughed. Her cheeks were flushed which was the sign of the alcohol finally getting to her.

"I think we should go home." Zuko said as he put money on the table (half of his wallet, he noted sadly) and stood. Toph raised her emerald eyes and locked with his. He could still see some soberness in her but it was fading.

Zuko was afraid. He had the best time of his life with her. She was straightforward, honest and funny. And cute. Yup, don't forget cute. And she had a hell of a body on her.

Oh, Zuko was afraid, very afraid. He was on the limits of his control now. If they continue to drink like this he will not be able to resist the urges of his body and he'll just jump her. Unbeknownst to him, Toph was thinking the same thing.

Toph Beifong never did have a real boyfriend. She was born blind. She was twelve years old when a new method of laser surgery was introduced and they were able to make her see. She was an extremely sensitive girl back then, always used and bullied because of her being unable to read and write for a good amount of time.

Primary School was a terror but it hardened her and when she started High school she was one of the rebellious teenagers of her time.

Jet was her first fling. He was a crush, nothing more yet she was ready to give herself to him. But when he undressed she was unable to do anything. She just laughed. Toph knew that it wasn't the most kind of things to do but she just couldn't help it. Jet was an ass anyways.

But now this Zuko... he was a decent bloke. He was honest, a bit grumpy here and there but had a strange kind of humour that was between morbid and childish that made her laugh all the time. Oh and Toph had a crush on him.

She couldn't help it, it was easy for her to fell for him. It was just a silly crush.

She too stood and opened her wallet but Zuko waved her off.

"Nah, my treat. You gave me a huge tip in the KFC." Toph's face showed a drunken smirk while she buttoned up her shirt. The nights were cold these days.

They exited the pub and breathed in the fresh air. Toph looked at the boy on her side and shoved his shoulder playfully.

"Did we really spend the whole day in a smoky pub?" she asked and Zuko laughed.

"Yup. Almost nine hours."

"Well, I'll be damned." was all she managed to say before their lips crashed together.

Vodka... damn the vodka...

*

Zuko kicked his door open and almost fell in. He held Toph by the waist, her legs around his hips, her hands pushing his head hard to hers. He closed the door with one hand and turned the lights on with another. He put Toph down, their lips never leaving each-other. They somehow stumbled into the first room they found: the kitchen.

The boy put the girl on the counter and ripped her green shirt off. Her top was still in his way but she made short work of it. She pulled it down and threw it away.

Zuko felt her tongue in his mouth dancing with his, their saliva mixing together like a strange cocktail of pheromone. His nostrils were full of her sweet odour, his mind racing like a raging bull. How did they get home without stopping kissing? But it didn't matter.

Toph groaned as Zuko's lips left hers and he started to massage her neck with his tongue. She felt her wetness, her panties were soaked and were screaming for release. Toph just wanted to throw of every clothing on her body just to feel his warm muscles between her arms.

When Zuko's large hands found her ample breasts her breath hitched and she bit her lip. She closed her eyes and moaned in pleasure as he massaged them while licking and kissing her neck. Her legs encircled his waist and pulled him closer, his hardness against her wetness.

Toph felt her bra being undone and she just threw them away. Zuko's lips found her nipples and teased them for torturous minutes. The girl tried to control the volume of her voice but she just couldn't hold it in anymore. She screamed when Zuko bit on one of her nipples and dug her fingers into his mane.

Zuko was in Heaven. He pleased Toph frantically trying to be as good as he could. This was his first time and he knew it was hers as well. He wanted to be careful and soft but the vodka empowering him and his actions fuelled the fire what was his lust.

Toph unbuckled his belt as fast as she could and tore his pants open. Before she could lean down to get her panties off, she saw Zuko kneel. He just smiled and his head disappeared under her long skirt. She wanted to ask him what he was doing or what his plans were but she never had the time.

Zuko pulled her dark green panties away and saw her dripping wet flower. He licked it again and again, trying to find the centre of her pleasure. When he found the small nub of nerves he doubled his efforts.

Toph felt an explosion in her body, like fireworks. And it was building and building up and soon she felt Zuko's tongue's last lick and she arched her back and screamed his name as she came.

Toph fell back, her dark hair ruffled and sweaty, her breathing rugged. Was that an orgasm, she mused.

Zuko re-emerged from her skirt and had a goofy smile on his face. Toph thought he looked too pleased. She should break his nose now before he got any ideas. Her thoughts were cut short when his wet lips descended on hers and she tasted herself. She licked her lips and smirked. She tasted good. She crashed her lips on his once again.

"Turn me over..." she muttered only half in thought. "Turn me..."

Zuko nodded, lifting her body easily and turning her over. Toph moaned in pleasure as her breasts were pushed on the counter. Her behind faced Zuko, still clad in her skirt.

"Please..." she pleaded, still empowered by her earlier orgasm. Zuko pulled off his pants and boxers, his erection prominent. Then it hit him... her first...

"Are you..." he wanted to ask as a true gentleman... well as much a gentleman he could be after several bottles of vodka and giving a drunken oral sex to a girl she only knew for a day...

"Damn it Zuko if you ask if I'm sure I'll kick your ass!" she screamed. Zuko just obliged.

The sensation was... unexplainable. He felt her warmth around him and Zuko almost fainted. So much pleasure.

Toph moaned loudly both in pain and pleasure. Her hymen broke and she heard it was a lot of pain but she felt nothing of the sort. The small explosions in her body were increasing in number and she screamed more loudly. As Zuko moved in and out of her both of them felt the alcohol disappearing from their system, like the oil disappears after the fire burned out. Well they burned like a bonfire, both sweating and drawing deep breaths.

Zuko felt Toph tighten around him and knew she was close. He felt like climaxing himself but tried to hold off. He held out for almost fifteen minutes when Toph came with screams of pleasure. Zuko finally let go himself and filled her with his cum. Toph's bum was still shaking in Zuko's hands, her breathing rugged and slow.

For a minute there Zuko got scared. They didn't use protection... God what now? But then he remembered their earlier talks. Toph was unable to have children of her own. She said she was glad. At the moment, Zuko was too.

"Toph..." he whispered but he was cut off by her soft and exhausted voice.

"Sleep... now... talk... morning..." she said and closed her eyes, falling into a half asleep half awake state.

Zuko smiled and pulled his boxers on. He grabbed his own clothes from the floor and gathered Toph's garments from all over the kitchen. He had to pull her knickers from the trash.

Zuko gently gathered her in his arms and went to his room. He laid her down and pulled her skirt off but putting back her knickers and top. He covered her body with his blankets and slid under them himself. She (willingly or unwillingly, Zuko didn't know) grabbed his hand and smiled. He smiled back.

He was not in love. No, definitely not in love. This was a crush. Just a crush. But Zuko knew for sure that this could grow into something much more bigger.

*

The End. As you can see this was just a Oneshot, and I'm sorry that I didn't concentrate on the other characters. For the record: I hate Jet, my favs are Ty Lee and Zuko and I love lesbian couples, not because of the sexual meaning but because I think they are interesting and I like to write about them in an honest way. You can ask for Oneshots, I will write them but don't ask for stories please. Read and Review please. Positive opinions will be loved and cherished negative ones will be though about if not flames. Thank you and hoped you enjoyed!


End file.
